


о молоке и мурчании под гитару

by pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Серега подумал, о том, что он всегда любил собак. Но вот ему тридцать, а у него в квартире два кота, своенравных и до жути родных. Хотелось бы надеяться, что все это не превратится в тенденцию, и к сорока их количество не разрастется до десяти. Ему вполне хватает и этих двоих.





	о молоке и мурчании под гитару

Вообще, Сереге больше нравились собаки.

Так было все время. Ему всегда больше импонировала преданность и честность этих животных, и всю свою жизнь мужчина сравнивал себя именно с ними. У него даже была красивая мечта: большой дом с собственной студией у моря, красавица-жена, тепло улыбающаяся ему, большая, дурная собака, которая будет полноправным членом их семьи, и такой любимый ребенок, ради которого Серега бы отдал все на свете.

Стоит ли говорить, что к этой мечте он приблизился всего на какую-то малую долю? Стоит ли говорить, что об нее он обжегся так, что иногда казалось, будто до сих пор не зажило? Он убрал ее куда подальше, запретив себе впредь даже думать о чем-то подобном. И не нужны ему больше отношения, не нужны глупые привязанности, ему вполне хватает верных друзей, которые за него горой. Все они были точно как стая собак — внимательно присматривались к чужакам, с настороженностью впуская их в свою жизнь. Сергей им был за это благодарен.

А потому он совершенно не понимал, как на его жизненном пути появился наглый, своенравный котенок, решительно отвоевавший себе место в личном пространстве Трущева. Называть Эрика по-другому было сложно. Он приходил когда ему хотелось, заваливаясь в квартиру с гитарой наперевес, стряхивал сигаретный пепел прямо на журнальный столик, усыпая серыми лепестками наброски текстов Сереги, а на все замечания, просьбы и увещевания мурчал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос. В этом мурчании мужчина угадывал явно различимый посыл: «уберешь потом, не переломишься». Он одевался так, что хотелось дать ему на хлебушек, при этом Серега часто узнавал в изодранных до невозможности шмотках свои футболки, покоившиеся в дальнем углу шкафа. Его повседневные, любимые вещи страдали от того, что по ним, забытым на кровати, диване или кресле, обязательно елозила задница Эрика, которому обязательно нужно было разлечься именно там, где мужчина раскидал свои вещи. Позы, в которых пацан засыпал, вызывали у Сереги почти умилительную улыбку. Ему сложно было злиться на этого котенка за купленное и тут же выпитое вместо ужина молоко, ведь сложно устраивать выговор тому, кто сладко сопит, свернувшись в кресле в обнимку с гитарой. Он мог задремать на плече у Сереги, сводящего за компьютером звук, хотя пришел «просто посмотреть», или отключиться, сидя на полу и закинув голову на диван рядом с коленками мужчины, или лежа на том же самом диване на животе, раскидав свои худые конечности. Когда он не спал, он играл на гитаре, наполняя квартиру надрывными звуками инструмента, разбавленными порой его собственным пением. До жути талантливый, он любую мелодию заставлял звучать правильно, красиво. Трущев все уговаривал его записать пару треков вместе, но Эрик сначала отнекивался, мол, не хочу, а потом все же согласился, и стал появляться в квартире в два раза чаще, бренчать на гитаре в два раза громче. Кажется, именно в это время соседи даже участкового вызывали, и открыл ему, опять же, Эрик, со словами «у нас тут твор-р-р-чество». То, о чем они говорили с суровым дядькой в форме до сих пор оставалось для Сереги загадкой, но он ушел, даже улыбнувшись напоследок.

Эрик ничего у Сереги не просил, и ни на чем не настаивал, просто был где-то рядом, пропитывая квартиру терпким запахом сигарет. Иногда мужчина засыпал с чувством, что он до сих пор где-то рядом — распластался на диване, сложив руки на животе, или дымит на балконе, стряхивая пепел прямо вниз. Иногда так и было. Парень долго мог ошиваться в квартире, греметь дверцей холодильника — Серега точно знал, что он лезет за ледяным молоком — а потом устраивался на диване, пряча под пледом даже кудрявую, темную шевелюру. Иногда он пропадал, не появляясь на глаза неделями, а потом вдруг обнаруживался у порога с гитарой за спиной. Довольно улыбался и вламывался в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения. И все эту Сережу устраивало. Он сам не заметил, как нарушил собственное правило, впустив в свою жизнь этого бродячего котенка, который в их стаю никак, на первый взгляд, не вписывался. Но он был совершенно не против. Эрик дарил какое-то необъяснимое чувство спокойствия, пусть его порой разбавляли раздражение и недовольство. На котят, правда, обижаться не принято — им можно выписать подзатыльник, угостить сигареткой, поворчать и смириться. С этим Трущев справлялся на ура.

Эрика можно было назвать исключением из правила, формально не превращающим Серегу в заядлого кошатника. Он сам завелся в его квартире, и сам же остался.

Со Свободой такое оправдание не проходило.

Серега сам притащил его в свой дом, сам открыл дверцу в свою жизнь, впуская туда еще одного кота, шикарного, мурчащего и такого непохожего на других. Максиму понравилось, и он остался. С ним о спокойствии приходилось забывать. Он был везде. Под боком у Сережи, когда тот смотрел телевизор — что-то писал, нахмурив брови, в заметках своего телефона. Или, закинув длинные ноги на колени мужчины, смотрел в потолок, напевая очередную сочиненную им песню. Обвивал по-хозяйски руками его шею, устаивая подбородок на плече — подсматривал за происходящим на экране монитора Трущева. Отказывался спать на диване — там сквозняк, и слишком твердо, хотя Серега прекрасно помнил, как этот котяра беззаветно дрых на полу, подстелив под голову свернутый в несколько раз плед. Зато сам мужчина порой просыпался от жары, только чтоб обнаружить в очередной раз перебравшегося к нему Максима, закинувшего на него руки и ноги. Он продолжал славную миссию, и в отсутствие Эрика, дымил на балконе, стряхивая пепел в старые кроссовки Сереги, пылящиеся там без дела. А потом напевал чуть хриплым голосом разное, наигрывая себе на притащенном невесть откуда синтезаторе. Сочинял кучу песен, бурча себе под нос о том, что все они ни к черту, что Макс Свобода разучился писать, и играть тоже, выводя Серегу из хрупкого душевного равновесия. Как ему хотелось убедить этого балбеса раз и навсегда в том, что его музыка — настоящая, живая, пробирающая его до самой глубины души. Но он отказывался убеждаться, поэтому Сережа, не уставая, напоминал ему об этом. Максим вообще много сомневался, а значит, требовал постоянных напоминаний о своей значимости — заботы и любви требовал. Трущев, почему-то, готов был обеспечивать его этим 24/7. Свобода умел настраивать его на нужный лад — стоило ему о чем-то загундеть на ухо мужчины, как тот был готов взорваться тут же, ибо сколько можно-то, но вот уже колючий подбородок ложится на плечо, а мурлыкающий голос так близко, что проникает под кожу. И все, приехали. Губы сами расплывались в улыбке, а раздражение снимало мгновенно. Гундел он постоянно, жалуясь на скуку, на палящее солнце, на теплый коньяк, и наглого Эрика, занявшего его место на диване. А потом, как мальчишка, радовался закату, открывающемуся виду со смотровой площадки, звал Серегу сосаться, таким привычным жестом обвивая его шею руками, наглой чайке и облезлой кошке в подъезде. Полоскал мужчину в контрастном душе своих эмоций, и всегда, всегда был непосредственно рядом с Серегой, занимая каждый сантиметр его личного пространства, словно наглый, избалованный кот, у которого не хозяин, а раб, обсуживающий его нужды. Макс нуждался в ласке, а Серега и рад был чесать его за ухом, слушая как тот мурлычет себе под нос песни.

Осознание очередной привязанности доходило до него долго, скорее даже упало, как снег на голову, когда Свобода вдруг свалил во Владивосток, оставив квартиру такой пустой. И как-то зябко стало без прижимающегося к нему кота, и чего-то словно не хватало, будто унесли из дома самую важную часть. Даже Эрику, казалось, Макса не хватало. Он слонялся по дому с видом, в два раза более скучающим чем обычно, и перебирал гитарные струны как-то обреченно — без голоса Свободы они звучали как-то неправильно. Пепел сигарет стряхивал в тот же кроссовок, будто дань уважения к временно отсутствующему собрату, они ведь как-то сошлись, эти два кота, ужились вместе несмотря ни на что. Потом Макс вернулся — без предупреждения позвонил в дверь, и привычно бросился Сереге на шею, тут же призывая Эрика убрать руки от его синтезатора.

Тогда Серега подумал, о том, что он всегда любил собак. Но вот ему тридцать, а у него в квартире два кота, своенравных и до жути родных. Хотелось бы надеяться, что все это не превратится в тенденцию, и к сорока их количество не разрастется до десяти. Ему вполне хватает и этих двоих.


End file.
